Modern electronic devices typically have a stand-by mode such that they can be quickly and conveniently activated for example by means of a remote control. In the stand-by mode, a part of the electronic device is typically actively listening for a wake-up signal which may originate from a remote control or from a button press in or on the electronic device. In the stand-by mode, typically a large part of the electronic device is deactivated and does not consume energy. Merely the actively listening part of the electronic device will consume energy. This actively listening part can be considered as a wake-up unit of the electronic device. When this wake-up unit receives a wake-up signal from the remote control, it will activate other parts of the electronic device such that the electronic device will change into its normal operating mode.
US 2004/0183148 A1 discloses an integrated circuit with power save switches which comprise micro-electromechanical systems. The MEMS are used to disconnect at least part of the integrated circuit from a power supply and to connect the parts again to the power supply.